SasuSaku Corner
by Cute Kunoichi
Summary: A bunch of SasuSaku oneshots! More comming soon.
1. The Battlefield

This is my first fanfiction so be nice

Sakura ran across through the battlefield littered with the dead and wounded ninjas of both the sound and Konoha. The sound had struck the village without warning and Konoha had not been prepared for it.

She was looking for Naruto and Kakashi. She had been forced to split up with them earlier because she had to tend to the wounded. She hadn't seen them for hours. Her worry for them made her pump chakra in to her legs so she could run faster. Suddenly she saw a familiar blond head along the bodies that were littered across the field.

"Naruto!" she screamed, running to where he was.

When she reached him, she saw Kakashi lying next to him. Both of them had similar holes in their chests that Sakura knew was from the result of chidori. Sakura couldn't believe that this was happening. She knelt down next to Naruto and was happy to see he was still breathing, but without treatment he would die.

"Naruto, stay with me!" she shouted. She gathered her chakra in her hands and started to try to heal him. "Come on Naruto! Don't give up!" It was no use. He was slowly slipping away. "Naruto," she sobbed, "stay with me. Please."

She picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none. She looked over at Kakashi and knew he was already gone. Tears started to fog her vision and sobs racked her body. Two of her most precious people were gone. What was she going to do without them? She looked at both of her faces. How she longed to hear Naruto's voice again or to see Kakashi reading his stupid book. Right now, she could do nothing but cry.

"Your still annoying as ever Sakura,"came a cold voice from behind her.

Sakura's head whipped around and faced Naruto and Kakashi's murderer. The Sasuke Uchiha stared back at her looking bored.

Sakura stood up, still crying, and yelled, "How could you? Naruto was your best friend and Kakashi-sensei; he was like a father to you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Sasuke stood there, his expression never changing while listening. "We both know you could never hate me Sakura," he told her.

"You have no idea how I feel!" But what he had said was true. She loved him still so much that is hurt, but instead she screamed, "I'm not that weak little girl you left on that bench all those years ago!" To prove it, she started running at him and pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch to attack him with.

It was useless. He caught her wrist easily and squeezed it hard until she let go of the kunai knife. She glared up at him tears still falling out of her eyes. 'How could you do it?" she asked. "Didn't they mean anything to you?"

"They meant nothing to me," he answered. He dropped her wrist and started walking away from her. "You mean nothing to me," he told her. "You're too weak to even to be a threat to me."

Sakura watched him walking away. She was always watching him walking away and she was tired of it. "You are just like him," she shouted. "You are no better than you brother Sasuke!"

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. It reminded Sakura of the night he had left Konoha and betrayed them. "What did you say?" he asked harshly.

She turned around and faced him. "You head me," she whispered. "You're no better than your brother. You've become just like him; killing those who are precious to him. You are just like him!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "I'm nothing like him!" he yelled at her.

Sakura felt a little scared but she yelled back "You're just like him!"

Suddenly she felt the cool metal of Sasuke's katana against her throat. She tried to back away but he still had a good grip on one of her shoulders. "Take it back," he whispered, glaring at her.

"No," she told him.

She felt that katana leave her throat and pierce her abdomen. It hurt. It hurt so much. She lost her balance and fell into Sasuke causing the sword to come out her back. She gripped his shirt, trying not to fall down to the ground. She looked up at Sasuke and saw an emotion that she could not name. Sadness? Shock? She didn't know. Blood started to trickle out the side of her mouth and her vision was beginning to get blurry. She could feel herself slowly slipping away.

"Your wrong Sakura," she heard him whisper. "I am nothing like him."

With the last of her strength she whispered, "No, I'm not wrong Sasuke-kun, but for some reason I still love you. I always have and always will."

With that, the rest of her life left her. Sasuke pulled his katana out of the girl and put it in its sheath. Then he picked up the girl's body bridal style and carried her over to where his former sensei and best friend lay. He set her next to them.

He stood over them, studying each of their faces. "I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe in another life time we will meet again, but right now, my only goal is to kill my brother and you are all in the way."

With that, he turned and walked away.

Please Review if you liked it.


	2. Just Like Last time

Sakura Haruno opened her front door of her small apartment and walked out in to the night, closing the door behind her. She made her way through the sleeping village until she came to her destination; the famous bench where the Uchiha Sasuke had left her when he had run away for power, betraying the village. Today marked the sixth anniversary of that day.

She came here every year, and just sat on the bench all through the night and into the early morning, waiting to see if this would be the day that he would come back. Each year, she always went home with her heart being broken all over again. This year she had almost not come, but at the last minute, she had changed her mind and had com anyways.

She sat down on the stone bench and closed her eyes, thinking about that night six years ago. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_If you leave," she cried, "I'll scream."_

_Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind her. They stood like that for a couple seconds. "Sakura," she heard him whisper. "Thank you." Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck where he had hit her pressure point. _

"_Sasuke-kun," she whispered before she blacked out._

_End of flashback._

The next morning she had woken up on this bench.

Sakura brought up her knees to her chest and hugged them. She rested her head on her knees and sighed. She doubted he was coming back this year. Itachi was still running around out there, and Sakura knew there was no chance of Sasuke coming back until he was dead. Even after Itachi was dead, the chances of Sasuke coming back were slim.

'_I might as well as go home,_' she thought. '_No use in me staying out here and risking the chances of catching a cold_.'

With that thought, she was about to stand up and leave when she saw a shadowy figure walking down the path towards her. She reached into her weapons pouch and grabbed a kunai knife. She could never be too safe.

Sakura watched as the person came closer and closer. She could see that the person was wearing a traveling cloak with the hood pulled up so she couldn't see their face. Judging from the person's size, she figured that the person was a man She still hadn't moved from her spot on the bench, and for some reason, she found herself feeling uneasy which caused her to tighten her grip on the kunai knife.

Finally the person reached where she was sitting and stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" she heard him ask in a deep voice.

Sakura glared at him. She tried to see his face but the hood was blocking her view. 'Not that it's any of your business," she told him, "but I'm waiting for someone."

"Who," he asked.

"You're a nosey person," she told him, but answered him anyways. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine to come home. He's been gone for a while and I doubt that he's coming back tonight. I probably should just go home." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but it had all just come out. She didn't even know who this person was. She looked down at her feet and told herself what an idiot she was.

There was a long period of silence between them. "Don't give up hope," she suddenly heard him say. Her head shot up in surprise, and she saw him walking away the way he had come.

"Wait," she shouted as she got to her feet. "Who are you?"

The man stopped but didn't turn around. He reached up and took his hood off revealing spiky black hair. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. '_Could it be_,' she thought. Out loud she whispered "Sasuke?"

The man turned around to face her and Sakura gasped. It was him. It was Sasuke. Sakura couldn't believe it.

"It's been a while Sakura," she heard him say.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Instead of answering he told her, "Go home Sakura." He turned around and started to walk away.

'_Just like last time,_' she thought. "No," she screamed as she started to run towards him wielding her kunai.

Before she could register what happened, she found herself pinned against a tree and disarmed by Sasuke. The bark of the tree was digging into her back and she shut her eyes because of the pain.

"Sakura,' she heard him whisper.

Sakura's eyes opened and she saw Sasuke's sharingan was activated. She tried to look away but couldn't. '_No!' _she thought.

"Thank you," he said before he knocked the girl unconscious. Her body went limp against his. He picked her up bridal style and put her down on the bench, just like last time.

He had been in a village close to Konoha looking for clues as to where Itachi was, and knew it was the anniversary of when he had left. He had figured that he would just stop by real quick and see how his old home was doing. What he hadn't planned on was running into anyone.

He looked down at the girl who was sleeping on the bench. '_She's still waiting for me?_' he thought. He bent down and brushed the hair away from her face and whispered, "I promise you won't have to wait too much longer." With that he stood up and disappeared into the night.

Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it!


End file.
